


Sunflower Field

by kaiipo



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 19:08:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21803503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaiipo/pseuds/kaiipo
Summary: Russia's scared of Belarus and wishes he was in a sunflower field.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	Sunflower Field

**Author's Note:**

> another fanfic based off of an alexander rybak song, it's 'leave me alone' this time!
> 
> his music is really good at giving me ideas and making me motivated funnily enough. sorry it's another drabble but it was fun to write and im sorta proud of it?? 
> 
> to be honest, im not fully comfortable with russia and belarus' whole dynamic, nor do i think its funny?? i think i really hate the east slavic countries in hetalia to be honest. they arent portrayed well in my opinion and it makes me upset that even though they're all siblings, both sisters are romantically interested in russia :o(( not cool dude
> 
> so its sorta toned down??? i don't know, the whole thing is sketchy and i dont like it. but i guess thats what makes writing fanfics so fun??? yah
> 
> anyway, i hope you enjoy fellas!!

Russia sprinted as soon as he entered his house, knowing his sister would instantly be onto him. He mentally started spouting out useless prayers as he climbed up the height of stairs, hearing a second pair coming after him. Oh, how he wished it were the Fall Of The Soviet Union all over again.

After what felt like forever he finally made it to his bedroom door, he turned the knob, opened it then slammed it so hard some of the matryoshka dolls from his shelf toppled to the floor. After locking the door with a loud click, he collapsed to the floor, not only did he run what felt like a marathon, the anxiety of getting caught by his sister tired him out. He sighed, relaxed… before loud thuds erupted from behind the door. Russia jolted, he crawled behind his desk, using it as a shield against his insane sister. He slid his faucet close to him, in case of a breach through the door.

_“Brotheeer.”_ He heard his sister's lowly growl. His eyes shot over to the door in pure terror.

“Leave me alone, Belarus!” Russia cried out only to hear animalistic growls through the other side of the door.

“Never!” Belarus shouted. “Not until you unite with me!”

Russia felt himself shudder at the thought of uniting with Belarus. “No!” He felt tears brimming as he shielded his poor ears from Belarus’ usual vulgarity. “You’re crazy! Leave me alone!” He screamed.

He knew Belarus would keep screaming and scratching the door but at least he tried to tell her to stop. He shuffled through his desk drawers to uncover white, fluffy earmuffs. He slid them on almost immediately, only hearing his sister yell, “…You bastard!”

Tears trickled down his face as he climbed onto his bed, hoping sleep would elevate his issue. As his knees reached up to his chest for him to hold, he shut his damp eyes, digging his sullen face into the sheets of his bed. He wished America would come back and take Belarus back but he knew that was only a fantasy. It almost made Russia grin, but he simply couldn’t help but frown as he sobbed himself to sleep.

Russia shot up, heart pounding through his chest loudly. He slowly came to his senses as he glanced around his room, the window displayed the dark purple sky with bright, sparks of glitter tainting it, his dolls were still on the hardwood floor, his carpet shifted a bit due to his crawl to his desk, the drawer of his desk still protruding out after he grabbed his earmuffs. He slid his earmuffs off only to be met with complete silence, Russia sighed as he relaxed into the stillness, softly smiling with his eyes closed imagining a warm sunflower field.

Then the single thought of his deranged sister broke him out of his fantasy land, as his eyes fell agape he felt his stomach pool with panic. Quickly, he tipped-toed off of his bed and towards his spruce door, double-checking where he was stepping in case of a squeak that would alarm his sister. When he reached his destination, he quickly got a hold of his door handle and gently turned it left and right but every budge was met with a sharp stop. Russia produced a sigh of relief, wiping the little sweat on his forehead away. Though Belarus was a small lady, she was a tough and scary one too, Russia couldn’t have counted the number of times she had broken his lock or his whole door.

He frowned, feeling sadness cloud his chest once again. It was familiar but tiring and monotonous at this point. He carefully moved back towards his bed, the weight he slowly placed onto the bed caused a long creak that he hoped wouldn’t alert his unstable sister. As he settled into his bed, he looked up at his white coloured ceiling, imagining himself alone in his sunflower field.


End file.
